Mod-Too Cruel Pixel Dungeon
Overview }}Too cruel Pixel Dungeon is a Shattered PD mod (based off v0.7.5e) ''that was first released in August 11, 2019 and is developed by the '''Dreamfools development team' (authors of Moonshine Pixel Dungeon) which focus on extending the challenges system that has been practically untouched for years (except in some mods like SPS-PD). 11 new challenges are added to the 7 challenges already existing in Original PD and 9 Nightmares are added as brutally hard variations of the already implemented ones. Challenges The game has to be played with at least 1 challenge enabled (the game chooses some by default if the player doesn't, and there's no difference from shattered gameplay if no challenge is chosen). The new challenges are: * Amnesia'':'' You can't remember neither the depth's layout nor its number. * Analgesia: All hero's stats are hidden. * Blackjack: All items must be bought in shops, gold drops instead of items, blackjack shop on every level. * Countdown: Only 200 turns on each depth (400 with Plan Overfullfillment). * Cursed: All items are found cursed. * Extermination: The depth is sealed until all originally spawned enemies have been killed. * Extreme Caution'': Quadruple amount of traps. * Horde: Double amount of enemies. * Mutagen: Extremely high chance of rare enemies spawning. * Plan Overfullfillment:'' Quadruple size of depths. * Resurrection'':'' Instant enemy respawn rate. Nightmares The newest implementation of Too Cruel Pixel Dungeon are Nightmares; brutal variations of existing challenges that add even more difficulty to the already existing difficulty and can be activated by pressing the second checking box in the challenge that has a nightmare version available. The name of the challenge will turn light blue and the player will see the name of the nightmare instead of the regular challenge's name. Once the player choose at least one nightmare to play, the golden cup icon changes to a diamond cup, subtly indicating the player that the gameplay experience is gonna be even harder. The current available nightmares (9) are: * Ascension: '''Level 2 of "Resurrection". Mobs have 33% chance of coming back to live with double HP. * '''Blindness: '''Level 2 of "Into Darkness". Open spaces make you dizzy and blinded. * '''Evolution: '''Level 2 of "Mutagen". 100% chance of spawning rare enemies. * '''Extreme Danger: Level 2 of "Extreme Caution". Higher chances of deadlier traps to spawn. The minimum trap number per level is increased. * Heart of the Hive: Level 2 of "Swarm intelligence". When an enemy notices you, all enemies automatically go to your location never losing track on you. * Intoxication: ''' Level 2 of "Pharmacophobia". Drinking potions raise your intoxication level (no further information about that debuff). High levels of intoxication grants you various debuffs. The more you're intoxicated the higher the risk is. More precisely: ** Drinking 1-3 potions in a row don't have much chance to kill you. ** Drinking 4 potions in a row makes you get a high chance of getting killed by what you drank. ** Drinking 5 potions in a row mustn't be done, as the chance to die is practically 1. * '''Legion: Level 2 of "Horde". Huge waves of enemies spawn from time to time. There is also a higher chance of mobs from lower depths to spawn. * Lobotomy: '''Level 2 of "Amnesia". You cannot distinguish between different potions, scrolls and seeds. * '''Racing the Death: Level 2 of "Countdown. A trail of dark energy follows you and a deadly doppelganger is 4 steps behind of you. Additionally, there are four new badges to fit with the new amount of different challenges: * 9 Challenges + 1 Nightmare. * 12 Challenges + 3 Nightmares. * 15 Challenges + 6 Nightmares. * 18 Challenges + 9 Nightmares. Category:Mods